


Breakfast in Bed

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Pancakes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Claudia has a surprise for Soren's birthday.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Golden Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Breakfast in Bed

Claudia kept quiet as she let herself into the bedroom, letting the attendant close the door behind her due to the large tray that she had to use both hands to hold. Piled onto it was all manner of breakfast foods- waffles, bacon, eggs, served with a whole pitcher of warm syrup. Of course, there were several pancakes too, those were all neatly stacked to one side. She'd been up since the wee hours preparing this, but it would most certainly be worth it.

Placing the tray on her brother's nightstand for now, Claudia took the chance to peer at Soren's sleeping form. Burrowed almost entirely under his covers, hidden except for the tuft of blond hair poking out from the top. He was on his side, facing away from Claudia, as he snored softly. She had the perfect opportunity now to set up the real surprise since food by itself was starting to feel a little played out.

Moving as light as a feather, Claudia quietly crept back to the door and turned the lock, holding her breath as it clicked into place. Nobody outside the door seemed to notice, and she let that breath out in relief as she turned back to the bed. All the curtains were still down too- good, she thought. After a moment to gather her nerves, Claudia reached for and pulled open the closures at the front of her dress. She'd worn one of her easier-to-remove outfits, so that's all it took for it to flutter to the ground at her feet and then she was bare.

She took a moment to run her fingers through her hair as she stepped out of her clothes, wondering what the servants who had been helping her cook would think if they saw what she was doing now. She snatched up two of the pancakes, draping each of them over her chest. She frowned when one of them almost slipped and she barely managed to stop it from falling but ripped the pancake's surface in her haste. Too much butter, but that was the way Soren liked them. She put that one back on the plate for a replacement.

That's when she remembered the syrup and nodded to herself with a quick tap of her nose before she picked up the pitcher and started drizzling syrup over her boobs. The warm thick liquid had the added benefit of making her skin buzz pleasantly, and this time when she put the pancakes over her breasts they stayed in place. She gave a little test-bounce, satisfied when they barely budged.

She balanced a third pancake on the same arm she was using to hold the pitcher and then carefully, slowly crawled up onto Soren's bed. He usually was a pretty heavy sleeper, but she still made the effort to be sneaky. She managed to get herself situated, kneeling at the foot of the bed, without waking her brother, then poured a little more syrup on her lap and dropped the third pancake over it. Now, finally, the real surprise was ready!

"Sooor-een~" she called out, cheerfully.

* * *

Soren awoke to the sound of Claudia sing-songing his name. He rolled over and sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. He'd been resting pretty well in preparation for his birthday. "I made you breakfast in bed~" she added on, and blearily Soren blinked away the last dregs of sleepiness and looked. He paused, breath stuttering.

"Happy birthday!" she cheered, bouncing in place. Claudia wasn't wearing anything unless he counted the pancakes she'd stuck over each of her breasts, which he certainly wasn't. She was kneeling on the foot of his bed, with another pancake placed over her lap. There was syrup... running down her waist, pooling along the creases of her folded legs. He could smell butter. His mouth started watering. She told him, "Don't worry, I locked the door," and then smiled widely at him.

All Soren could think to verbalize was a choked-off, "Wow," as he continued to stare. Claudia shifted minutely, causing the rivers of syrup to change paths. Her breath shallowed as Soren sat up and pushed his covers aside, leaning closer. But then he paused and looked to Claudia as he asked rather bluntly, "So do I just eat them off you and then lick up the syrup?"

Claudia blushed as he said that, smiling sheepishly and shrugging. "Yeah, that was kind of the idea," she admitted, indiscreetly parting her thighs and trying not to react as the pool of syrup directly in her lap broke and went spilling down between her legs.

He gave her a little grin and then leaned down, picking up one of the pancakes off of her tits with his teeth and proceeded to eat it rapidly, barely using his hand but to shove the last mouthful in. Claudia couldn't help the little teasing laugh she let out upon watching that. "Can't you at least try to eat them a little sexier?"

"What do you mean, 'eat sexier?'" Soren asked, then shook his head dismissively and just grabbed the second one off her chest, rolling it up this time so he could eat it like a stick. "You're so weird, Clauds," he said once he'd bitten off and eaten half of it at once.

"One more left," she reminded him, wiggling her hips impatiently as he was finishing off the remaining half of his second pancake. He licked his lips as he dropped his gaze to the one laying across her bare lap while considering the logistics of 'sexy eating.'

He nudged at her to scoot back a bit and then stretched himself out along on his front, facing her. He stared up at her as he leaned forward and bit onto the pancake. This time, though, he nibbled off smaller bites, taking his time to really savor the fluffy, buttery delight. Made just the way he liked them best, of course.

She started to flush while watching him quietly, and by the time he'd swallowed the last bite, both their gazes were heavy and suggestive. Soren reached up to tug her hips in toward himself. With an enthusiastic gasp, she moved to lean back, stretching out her legs so that he could start sucking syrup off the inside of her thighs.

When she went to reach down, try and make sure there was syrup everywhere she wanted his mouth to end up... Soren snatched at her wrist, halting her. He lifted his head and smirked at her, syrup smeared across his cheeks all the way up into his hair. " _My_ birthday present, right?" he asked.

Making a small pouty noise, Claudia dropped her hand back down, then tilted her hips up and parted her legs further. She could already feel some of the syrup running slower, turning cool and adhesive. Soren groaned at the sight of her slit parting, but instead of moving straight there he first made sure to lick her clean all around the outside, plunging his tongue into the creases of her thighs to collect the sweetness that had gathered there.

She whined when he moved up too far, now lapping at what had smeared onto her upper pelvis and lower stomach. "Soren!" she said, trying to get him to stop teasing. He just crinkled his eyes at her in amusement as he chased after any residual stickiness before he finally started moving closer to where she wanted.

She moaned, falling back slightly, as he sucked one of her puffy lips into his mouth and dragged his tongue over every inch. He gave its twin the same through attention, making his own little noises of delight at how sweet she tasted. Finally, he tugged her hips closer still and dove in. Claudia covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle the helpless little noise she'd always make whenever he first slid his tongue right over her stiff little nub.

She quivered in his grasp as he started to eat her out, barely able to hold the pitcher in her hand upright anymore. Soren couldn't stop groaning himself, as every time he'd thought he'd lapped up the last bits of sugar he'd find another burst of flavor. He vaguely mumbled something, mostly to himself, but Claudia had heard him and went, "Hrm?"

He pulled away to inform her, "Never been horngry before."

"Horngry?" she echoed in confusion.

"Horny and hungry," he explained, giving her a look like he couldn't believe she hadn't figured that out right away. "Is there more?" Soren then asked.

"Duh!?" Claudia responded, motioning behind him to his nightstand. He glanced back and grinned at the sight of more food, then twisted around to crawl toward it.

At first, he reached immediately for the pancakes, but then hesitated and held out his other hand to Claudia. "Syrup?" he asked for. Claudia sighed, thinking he'd gotten distracted, but handed it over. At least he'd enjoyed the idea enough to play along that long. He put the syrup back on the plate temporarily, though, to pull down his pants instead.

Claudia's eyes widened in understanding as she watched her brother pour syrup on his hard dick, though the fact that he also went so far as to drape a pancake over the top of it made her start giggling when he turned to her proudly. "What?" he pouted at that response.

"Nothing, Sor-bear! You're just silly," she looked at the pancake on his dick again and started giggling some more.

"It's supposed to be a sausage wrap..." he explained, using his hand to show how the pancake was intended to be wrapped around it. Claudia blinked once at him as she heard and considered that, and then she burst out laughing. Soren snickered too, glad that at least that hadn't fallen flat.

"Ok, ok," Claudia panted as she finally caught her breath a full half a minute later. "Come here, Sor-bear. I wanna try out your sausage wrap," she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"R-really?" Soren squeaked, suddenly getting bashful. Claudia was the one who ended up sitting up to scoot closer. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't," she told him, pushing at him to sit back. "Consider it a very special birthday present," she said with a wink as she picked up the pancake and threw it aside. Soren pouted briefly at the waste of food but was quickly distracted as his sister leaned down and licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

"Syrupy," she quipped, then actually took him into her mouth, delighting it the way she could feel him immediately go tense before he let out a shocked, choked-off moan. She'd always wondered why her brother was so fond of giving oral- it'd always struck her as a little selfless of him. Now, though, as she began bobbing her head, she was starting to get it.

He was already speechless, gaping blankly up at the ceiling as he quietly whimpered and shook. She was the one in control, she started to realize, as she slowly took in more and more on each downward pass, letting her eyes slip closed in bliss. He was helpless to stop her either, if anything his body was urging for more. She dug her thumbs into his hips to keep him still after a wayward thrust had almost made her choke. To her surprise, he didn't seem able to struggle free in his state.

"Clauds," Soren whined almost pitiably. She moaned back at him, and from the way his legs twitched and his cock jumped in her mouth she suspected that he'd felt it. "Clauds, you gotta stop, I'm t-too close-" she just moaned again and kept going, a little faster now. Soren let out a noise that almost sounded like a sob as his whole body started to tense. "Gunna-!"

She moaned once more, louder, and the tension that had been building in Soren's body suddenly snapped and he started to whine and groan loudly as he came down Claudia's throat. Her eyes snapped open and she slid back, coughing briefly against his hip before she swallowed what was left in her mouth. Even at that, though, Soren was already sitting back up, frowning at her in concern as he asked, "You okay?"

Claudia quickly nodded as she sat back up as well. "I'm fine. See?" and then she opened her mouth and lolled out her tongue to show him that nothing had changed. He flushed, nodding with a small smile. She closed her mouth and tilted her head at him, waiting to see what he'd do now.

She tried not to feel too disappointed about her still-smoldering arousal as he pulled his pants back up and turned to grab the serving tray, placing it in between them. "Better eat before it gets cold, huh?" he told her, then speared some egg on a fork and held it out across the tray. She leaned over and took the offered bite, humming at the taste. He took several bites of his own before offering her a piece of a waffle, next. It went on like this for a while.

The amount of food she'd made proved to be a little excessive by the time they were done, even between the two of them eating it there was still a couple of waffles and an egg left that neither one of them could manage. Soren was looking downright tired again, as full and warm and sexually drained as he was. "I might lay down some more. Think I can get away with sleeping in?"

"Well, it is your birthday," Claudia considered out loud. "Though I was hoping..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"Hoping what?" Soren wondered.

"Ah..." she hesitated before, "It's nothing, Sor-bear. Was just hoping you'd be more awake," she said. "I'll see you later today!"

She climbed off his bed and Soren made a soft noise of distress as he looked at the part of the blanket she had been sitting on. "You made a mess all over my bed," he pointed out once she was also looking.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry," Claudia insisted.

"You better," Soren griped, "cause if Dad finds out he's gonna blame me."

"No he wouldn't!" she argued, "I'd say that- it was my fault. I spilled it while bringing it to you. Okay?"

"I don't like lying to Dad," Soren pointed out. He didn't bother to mention that was because he wasn't very good at it. Their father had always seemed able to read him when he wasn't being truthful.

Claudia winked at him, "Then just don't say anything. If he finds out, let me talk to him about it. He won't, though." Soren furrowed his brows at her, unsure. He trusted her, of course, but sometimes in private she would suggest doing underhanded things so casually... it reminded him that she was her father's daughter more than he was the man's son.

He watched quietly as she moved over to and picked up her dress, trying to slip it back on. Quickly, she discovered that she was still covered in a thin layer of syrup, especially across her upper torso, which made the flimsy black material stick and skid rather than slide across her skin. After some tugging, though, she had it back on.

She came back to grab the tray off the bed, and on a whim, she leaned across and kissed Soren on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, big brother," she told him with a fond smile before turning away to go let herself out. Soren smiled after her just as lovingly as the door closed, then focused on finding the least sticky part of his bed to take a quick nap on.


End file.
